


Wszystkie czwartki są złe (poza tymi, które nie są)

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [16]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pre-Slash, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, nie wnikaj a nie będziesz wniknięty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normalni ludzie nienawidzą poniedziałków ale Bucky nigdy nie twierdził, że jest normalny. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkie czwartki są złe (poza tymi, które nie są)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> “Is this the same store you don’t go to anymore because you said ‘I love you’ to the cashier?”
> 
> 19.05.2016 - 18:00
> 
> Rhodey, Rhodey - Rhodey dla każdego, bo bez Rhodeya wszyscy umrzemy! KAŻDY POWINIEN MIEĆ WŁASNEGO RHODEYA!  
> Gdzie się takich kupuje? To jakaś edycja limitowana była czy jak?  
> Chcę własnego Rhodeya. T_T
> 
> W ogóle jest trzecia w nocy, powinnam spać przynajmniej od godziny bo w zasadzie wszystko mi się maże ale spoko. Spoko. KAKAO. Kakao po dwudziestej - zły pomysł. Serio. Ale tak serio serio. Następnym razem zrobię sobie kawy, bo mniej po niej bije i wszystko jakoś sensowniej się układa. I można po niej normalnie spać co jest prawdziwym błogosławieństwem.
> 
> Żadnego kakaa po dwudziestej - zapamiętać.

Bucky nienawidził czwartków. Większość ludzi miała problem z poniedziałkami, bo wstanie po ostrym weekendzie było prawdziwym wyczynem i Bucky w pełni się z nimi solidaryzował, w końcu hej, też był człowiekiem i naprawdę rozumiał ten poniedziałkowy niechcemisizm, jednak czwartki… Czwartki były zupełnie inną parą kaloszy. Czwartki w zasadzie nie były nawet inną parą kaloszy – były zupełnie inną bajką. Długą, krwawą i męczącą – innymi słowy czwartki były prawdziwą masakrą i nikt kto pracował w SHIELD nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. 

— Joel! — Bucky odstawił papierowy kubek z gotową kawą na koniec blatu, nie patrząc nawet czy rzeczony Joel odebrał swoje zamówienie. Szczerze mówiąc, miał to głęboko gdzieś.

Jego lewa ręka przycinała się w stawie łokciowym, sprawiając, że palce szarpały się lekko co uniemożliwiało pewne chwycenie kubków zaś prawa śmierdziała markerem i Entilem, którym posmarował poranne oparzenie, dlatego każdy kto przyszedł dzisiaj do kawiarni był u niego na cenzurowanym.

— Brajanek. Venti Caramel Macchiato raz! — zakomenderował jakiś dupek w ciasnawym sweterku i Bucky był bliski uduszenia go dwudziestką, którą szczeniak majtnął na ladę.

Brajanek! Na litość boską, jaki szanujący się człowiek mówi na siebie Brajanek!

Bucky skrupulatnie wyliczył resztę i z plastikowym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy oddał ją dzieciakowi, wypruwając mu w myślach flaki, przez co gówniarz dołączył do elitarnego grona składającego się już z przynajmniej trzydziestu klientów, mleczarza i nowego właściciela – idioty, który wymyślił, że zmiana dobrze prosperującej rodzinnej kawiarni na klona hipsterskiego Starbucksa z czwartkowymi promocjami na legitymacje, to dobry pomysł. 

— Powiedz Bartonowi, żeby zrobił jednego z karmelem — rzucił przez ramię do przechodzącego za nim Sama, który nawet nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią. Zbyt często padał ofiarą złego humoru kolegi, by ryzykować akurat teraz, kiedy jakimś cudem udało mu się wyszarpać miejscówkę na odpieku i odstąpić Bucky'emu tą przy kasie, przez co znalazł się na jego _Liście_ i pewnie wieczorem będzie musiał zasuwać z mopem ale cóż, patrząc na zakręcony ogonek klientów, którego uniknął – było warto.

Bucky, chociaż wolałby być na zmywaku a najlepiej jakiś milion kilometrów stąd, mechanicznie odebrał kolejne zamówienie nie mogąc zmusić się do powiedzenia oklepanej formułki, którą powinien witać klientów, nabazgrał na kubku coś co przez złączenie „l” i „i” tylko z pozoru było imieniem „Clint” i przeniósł swoją uwagę na kolejną osobę z kolejki, która ni cholery nie pasowała do obecnego wystroju kawiarni ani czwartkowej klienteli, co momentalnie wybiło Bucky'ego z rytmu. Gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny dzień tygodnia Bucky byłby skłonny uwierzyć, że facet zwyczajnie wypełzł ze swojej mechanicznej nory, policzył drobniaki i wpadł na dużą czarną, ignorując ślady smaru, które odznaczały się wyraźnie nawet na jego ciemnej skórze. Ale nie dzisiaj, nie w czwartek. Czwartki były po prostu zbyt złe, by ktoś odważył się przebijać przez tą udziwnioną, wyfiokowaną młodzież nawet po słynną shieldowską „Czarną Furię” – potrójnym espresso z chilli i cynamonem, które pomimo wielu ofiar wciąż sprzedawało się jak marzenie. Głównie w poniedziałkowy poranek, kiedy skacowani studenci uświadamiają sobie, że w razie potrzeby mogą mieć gardła wyłożone azbestem. 

— Legitymacja studencka Uniwersytetu Trzeciego Wieku jest? — spróbował żałośnie, bo nigdy nie potrafił określić wieku czarnych, jednym okiem szukając na przyklejonej obok kasy rozpisce odpowiedniego kodu.

Mężczyzna prychnął w odpowiedzi i oparł się łokciami o ladę, pochylając się w jego stronę jakby chciał mu zdradzić jakąś tajemnicę.

— Bucky, tak? — zaczął tamten a Bucky poklepał wymownie doczepioną do fartucha plakietkę. — Czyli dobrze trafiłem. Mówi ci coś imię Bambi? Ewentualnie Bąbelki, Jagódka lub Laleczka? 

— Posłuchaj…

— Nie, to ty posłuchaj — przerwał mu obcy. — Tam, od zewnętrznej, stoi ten słynny „Bambi”. Możesz nie wiedzieć ale ma na imię Tony i przynajmniej pięć razy próbował się z tobą umówić. Coś świta?

Bucky pokiwał głową próbując opanować pnący się po szyi rumieniec; dzięki bogu Natasza zlitowała się nad nim i przyjęła na siebie ogonek klientów otwierając kasę na drugim końcu blatu, czym znacznie zmniejszyła liczbę podsłuchujących. 

— Kolego — mężczyzna zniżył głos — kocham Tony'ego jak brata, cholera, to w zasadzie mój brat tylko z innej matki i wiem, że potrafi być trudny i maniakalny, ale to naprawdę dobry facet a skoro jesteś niechętny miałbyś przynajmniej dość jaj, by odmówić mu w twarz a nie zwodzić już tyle czasu, bo teraz? — mężczyzna pokręcił głową bezradnie — Teraz to już nie jest zabawne.

— Myślałem, że po prostu… — Bucky oblizał nerwowo wargi — Myślałem, że po prostu flirtuje i to wszystko… to przecież nie tak, że–

— Nie, oczywiście, że to nie tak — wycedził mściwie mężczyzna przerywając mu w pół słowa — Oczywiście, że to nie tak, że mógłbyś być poważny, gdzieżby tam, przecież to tylko uroczę, kręcące się pod nogami szczenię z serduszkami w oczach. 

— Stary, on cię _pocałował_ w zatłoczonej kawiarni, nie wiem jak dla ciebie ale jak dla mnie to nie jest tylko flirt. 

Bucky potarł styk protezy i ramienia niemal czując piekący świąd blizn i zerknął kątem oka przez okno wystawowe. 

Boże, był takim idiotą.

— On tam cały czas jest, prawda? — spytał rozwiązując fartuch.

— Tak. — odparł mężczyzna zbyt zadowolonym z siebie głosem ale Bucky nie potrafił się tym przejąć. 

Bambi tam był i tylko tyle było mu potrzebne.

— Sam, biorę przerwę! — krzyknął wychodząc zza lady. 

_I niech go szlag jeśli tym razem coś spieprzy._


End file.
